Norman Osborn (Earth-812145)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-812145 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 185 lbs (84 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by a chemical formula which increased his strength and intelligence, but drove him insane. | PlaceOfBirth = Hartford, Connecticut | Creators = Chris Claremont; Tom Grummett | First = New Exiles Annual Vol 1 1 | Last = New Exiles Annual Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The Gold Goblin was a criminal known to kill those that show the slightest signs of resistance, however there's still a quality of mercy within him, as he doesn't see any fun in conquest if there are no subjects to rule. Gold Goblin became one of the Maker's Chosen and started to wreak havoc on his home world along with the other members. Paradoxically, he is the most fearsome to behold, yet still by far the most human of this fearsome quintet. He was later stopped and defeated by the Exiles. | Powers = Seemingly those of Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly those of Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Equipment = The Gold Goblin's costume incorporates chain mail in the tunic, giving him further protection from high impacts. | Transportation = *'Goblin Glider': He soon re-designed this device into an improved version that he called his "goblin glider", capable of great maneuverability and speeds of up to 90 miles per hour. It is capable of supporting about 400 lbs. including Norman's weight (and far more for very brief periods of time). Top speed and a full normal load will exhaust the fuel supply in about one hour. The main microprocessor assisted manual controls are behind the head of the glider, and later modifications added voice-activated radio-linked controls integrated into the Green Goblin's mask. The goblin glider is steered primarily, however, by the weight and attitude of its rider. The Green Goblin's boots lock into the stirrups of the glider electromagnetically. | Weapons = *'Explosives': The Gold Goblin has made and utilized various concussive, incendiary, and other specialized explosives in his career, most in the form of miniature jack-o’-lanterns. The Goblin usually carries these in a shoulder bag, nicknamed his "bag of tricks". ::*'Incendiary': The incendiary grenades ignite almost soundlessly and release enough heat to melt through a three-inch thick sheet of steel. ::*'Smoke/Gas': He also carries a variety of smoke and gas-emitting bombs, which are surrounded by a light plastic mantle that flutter like a wraith when the bomb is thrown. Other gas bombs emit hallucinogenic gases. *'Flying Razor Bats': The Gold Goblin sometimes throws razor sharp bat shaped projectiles which can slice into or ram and impale themselves into opponents. *'Electrical Discharges': The Gold Goblin's gloves are interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency electrical power from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. They have the capacity to discharge for up to five minutes of sustained fire before depleting their power supplies. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Insanity Category:Armor Users Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Dissociative Identity Disorder Category:Osborn Family